


Escalating Emotions

by shintarouthewizard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, christmas crackers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shintarouthewizard/pseuds/shintarouthewizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou’s first venture out to the muggle world for his birthday proved to be quite a crackling experience, or so Shintarou thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escalating Emotions

Shintarou had always known how Akashi Seijuurou, deemed as one of the greatest wizards of the century, was deeply fascinated by the mundane muggle artefacts, culture and community. His love for muggles came as a surprise for the bespectacled wizard, to be frank.  


Seijuurou, having spent the majority of his life in the Wizarding World, never really experienced what the Muggle World has to offer. So Shintarou took the liberty of finally showing him the Muggle World that he so desperately wanted to explore, the world that he had never seen before. It was the least he could do for the redhead wizard’s birthday.

“How interesting.” Seijuurou exclaimed, his eyes widened at the sight of the escalators. “Have the muggles finally mastered the art of magic? What makes the stairs… move?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Shintarou huffed at the other’s comment. “These are called escalators and they are not powered by magic, but by electricity.”

Shintarou sighed. He should’ve known that this would happen should he take the redhead out to the Muggle World. They’ve already stopped many times with Seijuurou asking about each and everything that he could land his eyes on. If Shintarou didn’t know any better he would’ve never thought that the person he was taking out to be one of the greatest wizards of the century. Who could’ve imagined really?

A soft tug on his waistcoat brought Shintarou back from his train of thoughts, eyes glancing downwards towards the male.

“Yes?”

“Is it possible if we could give it a go?” Seijuurou asked. Red eyes were twinkling with excitement like a little child that has never seen the world before. Shintarou reckoned it wasn’t so far-fetched to make such a comparison.

“I don’t see why not.” Shintarou answered rather awkwardly. To be honest, he wasn’t sure how to answer such a question. Perhaps it was the way Seijuurou made it sound like they were going on some sort of amusement park ride.

“Excellent.” Seijuurou said. A smile found its way onto his handsome features, which sent Shintarou’s heart aflutter. 

Although the red-haired male was enthusiastic about going on the escalator, hesitation seemed to have taken control of him, or at least, that’s what Shintarou thought it looked like.

“Why aren’t you getting on?” Shintarou asked. It’s already been a minute since Seijuurou stood in front of the escalator and he had made no steps nor any sort of movements.

“The steps.” Seijuurou stated, squinting hard at the stairs that flowed upwards. “I fear that one false step would land myself in quite a disastrous ordeal.”

Several bypassers were casting suspicious glances at them. Shintarou couldn’t blame them, for it was definitely strange that someone could be so intrigued by something so mundane and ordinary. Seijuurou would never get on if this keeps going on, so Shintarou had to take matters into his own hands. Literally.

“Take my hand.” Shintarou stood next to Seijuurou, his hand extended slightly towards him.

Shintarou gulped, feeling his heart beat a little faster than it should as he felt the other’s cold fingers intertwined with his own.

Together, they stepped on the escalator at the same time.

“Thank you, Shintarou.” Seijuurou murmured, still holding his hand firmly. “I appreciate the thoughtfulness.”

“I did nothing.” Shintarou quickly looked away as shades of pink dusted across his cheeks, and Seijuurou couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as they slowly rose upwards along with the flow of stairs. Seeing Seijuurou so excited about going out and about in the Muggle World somehow made Shintarou happy as well as his lips curled into a weak but noticeable smile.

Finally getting off the escalator, Shintarou immediately retracted his hand, still a bit embarrassed by the event earlier on the escalator.

“I must admit that I am overwhelmed.” Seijuurou began, red hues glanced towards Shintarou as he smiled warmly. “Everywhere I look, something catches the eye.”

“I-Is that so?” Shintarou stammered slightly, pushing the rims of his spectacles upwards in an attempt to cover his face with his large hand.

“Yes. Like doors that open automatically when you walk near it and flowing stairs that are somewhat similar to the moving staircases at Hogwarts. And–” Seijuurou tried to explain, before something else had caught his eye, distracting him from finishing his sentence as he walked over to the display window at one of the shops.

“What are those… things?” He asked, his finger pointing at the colourful Christmas crackers that were piled up neatly behind the window. He seemed to be mildly intrigued by them.

“Those are Christmas crackers, the muggle equivalent of our Christmas crackers” Shintarou explained, clearing his throat before he continued. “They are crackers that produce a banging sound when it is pulled by two people and they each contain a paper hat, a small plastic toy and a joke written on a piece of paper, although I find the jokes rather tasteless.”

“That sounds very intriguing.” Seijuurou beamed, turning his head towards Shintarou as his eyes glinted with that spark of excitement. “I want one.”

Shintarou could only stare at Seijuurou with a dumbfounded expression worn on his face.

“But we already have wizard crackers.” Shintarou reasoned as he raised his eyebrow, confused about why the redhead would even bother with muggle crackers when wizard crackers do almost exactly the same thing. The gifts being much more elaborate and, at least, the jokes weren’t as terrible as the ones the muggles came up with. That, however, did not mean that the wizard cracker jokes were any good, though. To Shintarou, the jokes were just as tasteless, unoriginal and plain silly in general.

“I am fascinated by how muggles could create such crackers without the aid of magic.” Seijuurou commented, red orbs still sparkled with curiosity in them. “It would be a valuable experience.”

It may not have looked like it, but Shintarou knew that the red-haired wizard was giving him the look that said it all. He wanted it, and he would do whatever it took to get it.

“Fine.” Shintarou sighed in defeat. It was only because of his birthday, he told himself. Nothing more.

“Thank you.” Seijuurou thanked with a warm smile that surely melted Shintarou’s heart.

“I-I did nothing to deserve your gratitude.” Shintarou responded almost immediately, turning away from the other as he walked into the store.

A fair few minutes later and out came Shintarou with a Christmas cracker in his hands, colourfully wrapped in festive paper with accents of red, green and gold on it. Snowflake patterns, snowmen and other Christmas related figures were found on the festive paper as well that just screamed Christmas to everyone who put their eyes on it.

“It certainly does look very flashy.” Seijuurou remarked, leaning his head forward as he inspected the Christmas cracker with careful precision, just like he did with the muggle sweets Shintarou bought for him the other day.

“Just don’t expect too much from it. It’s definitely nothing like the Christmas crackers of our world if that is what you were hoping to see.” Shintarou said, giving his glasses another push up on the bridge of his nose before he held one end of the cracker firmly, prompting the other to follow suit.

Once they have gripped both ends of the cracker, they pulled it apart, which produced a small bang. It was nothing like the fancy wizard crackers where fireworks and the likes came out from the packaging. The sound produced by the muggle Christmas cracker wasn’t very loud but was enough to attract other bypassers’ attention. Shintarou’s face froze when he realised that he had got the bigger half of the cracker.

“The explosion wasn’t as elaborate as I thought it would be.” Seijuurou said, mildly disappointed but it was worth the experience at least. “It seems that you’ve got the prizes, Shintarou.”

“Regrettably so.” Shintarou bit his lower lip. He wasn’t prepared for this, but it was part of the tradition of pulling Christmas crackers that the one who got the larger half of the cracker would get the prizes in them.

In the cracker was a green, rather flimsy paper crown, a plastic toy ring that resembled a diamond ring and the thing Shintarou had dreaded about. A small piece of paper with the terrible joke imprinted on it.

“Let me help you.” Seijuurou teased, a mischievous smirk found its way onto his features as he tried to place the green paper crown onto Shintarou’s head by standing on his tiptoes due to the height difference, his hands carefully crowning the bespectacled male.

“You look spectacular.” The redhead teased again, his lips pursed tightly in an attempt to stifle a laughter that was threatening to escape from the tip of his tongue any moment.

“Shut up.” Shintarou snarled, glaring at the shorter male in annoyance. The green-haired male probably looked ridiculous with that hideous paper crown that was sitting on his head, but he couldn’t bring himself into being mad for some reason.

“Don’t forget the joke.” Seijuurou dangled the piece of paper, to which Shintarou snatched it as soon as he noticed it, grumbling to himself as he unfolded the paper.

Shintarou’s eyes twitched in irritation as green orbs landed on the small texts that were imprinted on the paper.

“Why does Santa have three gardens?” He said with a deadpan expression, clearly not amused by beginning already.

“So he can ‘ho ho ho’.” Shintarou felt a rush of cold air as he finished reading the joke. Just as he thought, it was absolutely terrible, distasteful and unoriginal. Seijuurou, however, seemed to think otherwise.

Seijuurou tried to speak, but a giggle accidentally escaped from his throat instead as he laughed softly.

“It’s not even funny!” Shintarou scoffed, cheeks flaring up as he felt embarrassed by what he had just done. “S-Stop laughing!” He demanded, but the Seijuurou just wouldn’t stop. It was only after a minute passed that the other finally regained his composure, although a smile still lingered on his lips.

“I must apologise if I seemed rude, but you were quite hilarious when you delivered the punchline.” Seijuurou remarked.

Shintarou crossed his arms in dissatisfaction as he looked away from the red-haired male.

“But,” Seijuurou began, putting the plastic ring onto Shintarou’s ring finger, which he immediately responded by turning his head downwards, emerald hues meeting rubellite ones. “Thank you for taking me out to the Muggle World. I simply couldn’t ask for more for my birthday.”

“I-It’s nothing. You do not have to thank me.” Shintarou stuttered, but a small smile slowly formed as his lips curled upwards.

“Happy Birthday, Seijuurou.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS TO @oicowlypta for checking all the mistakes in time omg. I am glad! <3333 and also thanks to @iixdonut since her fic helped jumpstarted this too ahhh! I hope you guys love it. HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI SEIJUUROU! I LOVE YOU AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL BIRTHDAY TODAY!
> 
> My Tumblr: http://shintarouthewizard.tumblr.com/


End file.
